Someone Like YOu
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Hugh Jackman and Zack Ryder hook up. What happens after though? Crack story is cracky. :P


**Title: Someone Like You  
****Pairing: Zack Ryder/Hugh Jackman Zack Ryder/Dolph Ziggler  
Summary: Hugh Jackman and Zack Ryder hook up. What happens after though?  
A/N: I have no clue what the hell this is. I wrote it after Hugh Jackman guest starred on Raw and I thought he and Zack were sexy together. Oh gosh, shoot me now because I'm posting it with no regrets.**

* * *

**July 2nd**

"Hugh! You are amazing, bro!" A familiar voice rang out.

Hugh Jackman laughed to himself shaking his head., "Zack?"

Zack Ryder ran up to Hugh and hugged him, "Dude, you are freaking amazing. How do you do it?"

Hugh smiled, "What are you talking about, Zack?"

"Your line in X-Men First Class. Alright, so it was one line, but still you were epic. Best part of the whole movie." Zack grinned slapping Hugh on the shoulder.

"Zack, it was one line." Hugh cocked an eyebrow.

"So?" Zack shrugged, "It was still the best line of the movie."

Hugh laughed again, a little harder this time, "Zack, you crack me up man. Seriously you have brightened my day considerably. Thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me for brightening your day. I love making you smile, Hugh. It's sexy." Zack winked.

"Stop." Hugh pushed him playfully.

"Oh come on, you are/were one of People's sexiest men. You cannot play the modest game today." Zack hooked his arm with Hugh's, "Nope today we are going out and drinking. Sound good?"

"Only if you're buying, Zack." Hugh grinned.

"Woo, woo, woo." Zack fisted the air, "You know it, bro."

**Jackman/\Ryder/\Jackman/\Ryder**

That night lips met sloppily as a young wrestler was pressed into a hotel mattress by an award winning actor. Hugh pulled Zack's shirt off of him before moving back down and pressing their lips together once again.

Zack bucked his hips against Hugh's causing delicious friction. Hugh groaned and kissed down Zack's jaw line and neck to bite at his collar bone.

"Hugh, fuck me." Zack whined, "Fuck me, please."

"You sure, Zack? Are you sure you can handle me?" Hugh growled into Zack's ear whilst tweaking the tanned nipples till they were hardened nubs.

"Uh!" Zack bucked his hips again, "Yes, please. Don't be a tease."

Hugh chuckled and pulled back to rid himself of his shirt. Zack's hands went to Hugh's jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them. Hugh copied the movement on Zack. They shimmied out of their jeans and underwear.

Hugh pressed his lips back onto Zack's, who hungrily responded. Hugh wrapped his hand around Zack's dick and stroked it while he began to prep Zack with his other hand. Where he'd gotten the lube so quickly Zack would never know and at the moment he didn't care to ask.

Before long Hugh had pulled his fingers out and pressed himself inside the younger. He let Zack get adjusted. Zack nodded letting the actor know he was ready.

Hugh's rhythm was like the rest of their night had been fast and sloppy. They'd drank until they could barely walk then when they'd gotten back to the hotel room Zack had pressed his lips against Hugh's. Not wanting to offend the younger man, Hugh pressed back, kissing Zack fervently.

Zack threw his head back and cried out as Hugh slammed against that spot inside of him. A few more thrusts against that spot and Zack was coming, crying out Hugh's name. Hugh wasn't far behind. One, two, three thrusts and Hugh was falling over the edge.

Once they'd came down from their orgasmic high Hugh pulled out and wrapped his arms around the young wrestler.

Zack sighed tiredly and snuggled against the actor as they fell asleep without another word being said.

**Jackman/\Ryder/\Jackman/\Ryder**

**September 19th**

Hugh Jackman walked backstage during Monday Night Raw. It'd been a while since he or Zack had seen each other.

Hugh walked by the superstar locker room. He heard a familiar voice from the inside.

"Come on, bro. A match against me will be so much fun." Zack said punching a blonde man in the shoulder, "Plus think of how close we'll be in front of the entire audience."

The blonde smirked and pulled Zack into his arms, "You're a tease, Zack."

Hugh sighed. That was hard to hear, but he's the one that let Zack go. Hugh walked by the door and Zack saw him, "Jackman!"

Hugh stopped and smiled at the young superstar. Zack pulled out of the blonde's arms and ran over to Hugh hugging him, "It's been forever, Hugh."

"It has." Hugh smiled and hugged back. He'd missed feeling the taut body in his arms.

Zack pulled back, grinning ear to ear, "You've got to meet someone."

Hugh allowed Zack to lead him into the locker room. They stopped in front of the blonde Zack had been hugging,

"Hugh, this is my boyfriend, Nick Nemeth."

Hugh and Nick shook hands, "Go ahead and call me Dolph. Most people around here do except for Matthew here."

"Uh! Nicky, you know to call me Zack." Zack crossed his arms and pouted.

Dolph grinned and wrapped his arms around Zack's middle, "I know, love, but you know the rules. You call me Nicky, I call you Matthew."

"Fine." Zack huffed, "I won't call you, Nicky."

Hugh smiled at the two. He could tell that Zack was very happy, and if Zack was happy then he could at least be happy for the younger man. Hugh looked down at his watch, "I'd love to stick around, but my segment is first and I need to get down to the ring."

Zack smiled, "I'll see you later during our segment, Hugh."

Hugh nodded, "Nice to meet you, Dolph."

"You too, Hugh." Dolph nodded to the elder man.

Hugh left the locker room and walked towards the ring feeling a little down, but as long as Zack was happy, he would be happy too.


End file.
